Olefins are traditionally produced from petroleum feedstock by catalytic or steam cracking processes. These cracking processes, especially steam cracking, produce light olefin(s) such as ethylene and/or propylene from a variety of hydrocarbon feedstock. Ethylene and propylene are important commodity. petrochemicals useful in a variety of processes for making plastics and other chemical compounds.
The petrochemical industry has known for some time that oxygenates, especially alcohols, are convertible into light olefin(s). There are numerous technologies available for producing oxygenates including fermentation or reaction of synthesis gas derived from natural gas, petroleum liquids, carbonaceous materials including coal, recycled plastics, municipal waste or any other organic material. Generally, the production of synthesis gas involves a combustion, partial oxidation or reforming reaction of natural gas, mostly methane, and an oxygen source into hydrogen, carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide. Syngas production processes are well known, and include conventional steam/methane reforming, autothermal reforming, partial oxidation or a combination thereof.
Methanol, the preferred alcohol for light olefin production, is typically synthesized from the catalytic reaction of hydrogen, carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide in a methanol reactor in the presence of a heterogeneous catalyst. For example, in one synthesis process methanol is produced using a copper/zinc oxide catalyst in a water-cooled tubular methanol reactor. The preferred methanol conversion process is generally referred to as a methanol-to-olefin(s) process, where methanol is converted to primarily ethylene and/or propylene in the presence of a molecular sieve.
Methanol conversion processes into one or more olefin(s) typically takes place in the presence of a molecular sieve. Molecular sieves are porous solids having pores of different sizes such as zeolites or zeolite-type molecular sieves, carbons and oxides. The most commercially useful molecular sieves for the petroleum and petrochemical industries are known as zeolites, for example aluminosilicate molecular sieves. Molecular sieves in general have a one-, two- or three-dimensional crystalline pore structure having uniformly sized pores of molecular dimensions that selectively adsorb molecules that can enter the pores, and exclude those molecules that are too large.
There are many different types of molecular sieves well known to convert a feedstock, especially an oxygenate containing feedstock, into one or more olefin(s). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,100 describes the use of a well known zeolite, ZSM-5, to convert methanol into olefin(s); U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,905 discusses the conversion of methanol and other oxygenates to ethylene and propylene using crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites, for example Zeolite T, ZK5, erionite and chabazite; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,095 describes the use of ZSM-34 to convert methanol to hydrocarbon products such as ethylene and propylene; U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,440 describes producing light olefin(s) from an alcohol using a crystalline aluminophosphates, often represented by ALPO4; and one of the most useful molecular sieves for converting methanol to olefin(s) is a silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieves. Silicoaluminophosphate (SAPO) molecular sieves contain a three-dimensional microporous crystalline framework structure of [SiO2], [AlO2] and [PO2] corner sharing tetrahedral units and is useful in converting a hydrocarbon feedstock into olefin(s), particularly where the feedstock is methanol. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,871, 4,499,327, 4,677,242, 4,677,243, 4,873,390, 5,095,163, 5,714,662 and 6,166,282, all of which are herein fully incorporated by reference.
These molecular sieves are sensitive to various contaminants resulting in the lowering of their selectivity to produce light olefin(s) and reducing the operability of a conversion process. These contaminants are introduced to a particular conversion process in a variety of ways. Sometimes the molecular sieve itself results in the generation of contaminants affecting the conversion performance of the molecular sieve. In addition, in large scale processes it is more likely that the effect of various contaminants entering into commercial conversion processes are higher.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a conversion process that has commercially desirable operability and cost advantages.